The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that performs management of data subjected to image processing and information related to image processing of that data together as historical information.
So far, a digital multi-functional machine that is equipped with a plurality of functions such as a copy function, a facsimile function, a transmission function, and a printer function has been put into commercial production as an image processing apparatus. In the copy function, an image that is recorded on a document is scanned and fetched as image data, and an image is formed on a paper sheet based on the image data fetched, and outputted. In the facsimile function, the image data is transmitted between the image processing apparatus and an external facsimile apparatus by facsimile communication. In the transmission function the image data fetched is transmitted to an external apparatus. In the printer function, image data that is transmitted from the external apparatus is received and output on the paper sheet. In particular, the digital copier in recent years is equipped with a storage unit such as a hard disc to store the image data and is structured such that processes of all functions are performed in tandem.
A new function is added to the digital copier mentioned above. According to this new function, the image data that is fetched and data such as that acquired from the external apparatus are stored in a storage unit. The data stored is output as an image recorded on a paper sheet according to the requirement. Or, transmission of this data to an apparatus such as a personal computer that is externally connected is enabled. Thus, the digital copier can be used as a server device for the image data. This function has been realized.
As an example of this, an image-data output controlling apparatus that is provided with an electronic filing function has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-178041 (1994). According to this disclosure, image data that is fetched by using a scanner or image data that is received by facsimile communication is stored. An instruction is given to read the image data according to the requirement and to output the image. By using such an image processing apparatus, the image data that has already been used can be reused and a user can output smoothly documents or images whenever required.
On the other hand, the image data that is handled by the image processing apparatus includes confidential image data that contains confidential documents such as trade secrets. When unlimited storage and output of the image data in the image processing apparatus is made possible, it gives rise to problems regarding security such as leakage of information or misuse of information. To cope with this problem, a copier that performs personal authentication and allows the use only to users who have registered beforehand, has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 7-28365 (1995).
Furthermore, as a security measure for the image data stored by the image processing apparatus, a technology in which the image data is stored in a storage unit upon encoding, has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 1-256068(1989). Moreover, a technology to delete the image data that is stored, from the storage unit as the image data becomes unnecessary has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-223061 (1997). Thus, by the encoding of the image data by the image processing apparatus, the misuse of the image data that is fetched from the image processing apparatus becomes difficult and by deletion of the image data by the image processing apparatus, the image data cannot be fetched from the image processing apparatus, which in turn, improves the security of the image processing apparatus.
However, in the electronic filing function that stores the image data in the storage unit, by performing a process of storing upon encoding the image data or a process of deleting the image data that has become unnecessary, although the security of the image processing apparatus can be improved, it is not possible to keep track of as to how the image data that is stored has been used. Thus, even if the image data has been used illicitly, it is not possible to keep track of it, which is a problem.